


插曲

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克考试的时候忽然忘记了知识点。





	插曲

**Author's Note:**

> 肯定是奥默里克冥冥中知道，努德内挂科那个噩梦给我留下了深刻心理阴影，才通过这个梦告诉我：失忆没关系，只要智商没丢就行。←可他不知道的是，我的智商即使没丢，也是 ry

我这是怎么了？

奥默里克揉了揉太阳穴。试卷上的公式与运算似曾相识，却拼凑出令他惊惧的陌生感，好似昨日才热情问安的老朋友，今日相见却是冷若冰霜的面孔。

这些题目对我而言应该很简单。即使厘不清其中的含义，奥默里克也能确认它们有多基础。若在平时，他扫眼便能解答，可现在，他连分析题干各要素的关联性都感到困难，解题更是根本无从入手。

昨夜他按时入睡，整夜都休息得很安稳，早晨起来时也不觉困倦，按理说不存在用脑过度以致产生报复性迟钝的可能。

但他确实忽然间就不再会做那些题目，文字与符号交织成的段落看在他的眼里，如同泉水流进没有底部的木桶，因容器的缺损聚不起任何意义。

这可真是奇怪。奥默里克认真地浏览着试卷，目光从最开始的选择题，逐次移动到最后的应用题。他感觉自己像是无意间触动某种时间机关，飞跃大半个学期的课程坐在这里，未经学习直接跳到了考试阶段。

 

监考老师的目光落在奥默里克依旧空白的试卷上，向这位优等生投来询问的目光。

奥默里克只好握紧手里迟迟未动的笔，赶紧在稿纸上随便书写几个字，以应付过老师的怀疑。

近几个月录入大脑的知识丢失，可更早时学到的那些他仍然记得。课程间存在递进关系，部分试题所涉的考点是前期知识的延伸，只需要些时间便能推演出需要的公式，只是解答过程会变得稍微繁琐。

虽然解不出全部，总比发呆到铃声响起强。

于是奥默里克将笔尖伸进墨水瓶蘸满，然后以极快的速度在稿纸上留下连串的数字与符号。他从最简单的题目做起，依靠更早时候掌握的知识，来解答考验最新要点的试题。

这样的计算对他来说并不困难，真正的考验来自时间。

 

讲台上，老师敲响提醒考试即将结束的铃，教室里的氛围更加紧张。

奥默里克扫了眼试卷，他还有超过半数的题是全然的空白，而且那些比他现在正思考着的更难也更复杂，所需要的公式是前人花了近百年时间才得出的成果，绝非他一个普通的学生在考试最后几分钟内所能期盼的奇迹。

最多只能做到这样了。奥默里克停止书写，望着那张填写得稀稀落落的试卷。在恍然间的不真实感里，他抬手按了下自己的锁骨，神经丛传来的疼痛让他整个身子颤了下。手里握着的笔落到地上，摔出来的墨水玷污尾部洁白的羽毛，引得监考老师望了眼这边。

奥默里克俯身拾笔，最终结束的铃声在他的指尖触碰到笔杆时响起。

老师走下讲台，开始挨个收集试卷。经过奥默里克时，他停留的时间稍长，反复确认过名字，才面带狐疑地走向下一位同学。

 

终于等到老师宣布解散，奥默里克快步朝着宿舍走去。课本红色的封面在他脑海里晃动成重影，好像旗帜般猎猎飞扬，他急切地想要明白，自己究竟将那些知识遗忘到何等地步。

进门后，他连鞋也没换便走到书桌前，翻开那本烫金的书。无数细密标注的笔记证明着这些他都认真地学习过，可眼下他竟然连自己亲手写下的内容都看得有些吃力，好像忽然间被磨钝了记忆般。

待大脑里因难以置信而起的晕眩稍稍退却，他又冷静下来尝试往前追溯，到底这种遗忘是从哪部分知识开始蔓延的。

很快他便发现，消失得最彻底的皆是近期所学，越早掌握的知识在脑海里残余越多。记忆的缺损产生在最近百天时间，在此之前领悟的内容都完好地记载脑子里，方才也正是靠着这些才不至于交白卷。

片段性记忆丢失的现象，奥默里克曾在书里读到过，尽管是前些年的事情，可留在脑海中的印象依旧完整清晰。其中提到的那些诱因，无论是服药过量、酒精中毒、失血休克还是脑外伤，在他身上都并未发生过。而且严格来说，他的记忆并不算是丢失，只是变得模糊而朦胧，他能回忆起自己做过的每一件事情，只是无法详尽到具体的过程与细节。

可能是最近太累了吧。这个理由可以解释一切，奥默里克说服自己接受它，然后坐在书桌前，开始重新学习那些被遗忘的知识。

还好出现问题的是记忆而不是智力，奥默里克有些庆幸的想着，只要他依然拥有敏捷的思维和领悟，那些消逝的知识点很快便能重新被他掌握，不过多花些时间而已。

奥默里克从不吝啬在知识上花费时间，可这次，让他最终领悟最深的，是远比公式和概念更难以捉摸的东西，那是被称为“人心”的最精密复杂的结构。

考试的分数在他意料中，所以试卷发下来时他并没有表现得太惊诧，反倒是老师与同学们反映得有些出乎他的意料。

老师先是关切地问他最近是否生病，或是身体有哪些不适。奥默里克本可顺水推舟作出肯定的回答，好给自己这低于平均分的成绩找个合理的托辞。可他的诚实让他摇头。于是在同学们或真心惋惜，或幸灾乐祸的窃窃私语中，老师严厉地批评了他学业方面的退步。

虽有些酸楚，可奥默里克早做好这样的心理准备，所以也并不太感到打击。手里的试卷分数红艳得刺眼，可经过彻夜的奋战，如今再看那些题目，其中大部分他已经觉得不再困难。

被遗忘的知识正逐渐地找回来，这才是最重要的。这次失利并不要紧，只是场预演的模拟考，不会被记入档案，也不会影响首席毕业生的评选。奥默里克握着试卷想，如今距离正式考还有很长的一段时间，足够他补回所有的缺失。

可成绩对学生而言，所代表的远不止排名与推荐，还意味着许多被附加其上的价值，比如声誉、威望，甚至同学情谊。

落魄的优等生就好比卸下光环的圣徒，有无数从泥水里伸出的手，想要将他拉进万劫不复的深渊。

即使早明白这样的道理，在真切地面对冷眼与嘲讽时，奥默里克也难免感到些许惆怅。

被他们尊敬和亲近的并不是叫做奥默里克的同学，而是能够为他们解答难题并有机会进入教皇厅的学院首席备选。

而如今，他的成绩一落千丈，在旁人看来也很难再有机会竞争首席，不再有费力讨好和维持关系的价值，所以那些仅慕着他的优秀和前程来接近他的人，摆出冷漠的姿态无情地离他而去。

甚至，或是为自己将时间浪费在错误的人身上而懊恼，或是长期压抑在笑容后的嫉妒终获得发泄的机会所以不愿错过，许多曾接受过奥默里克好处的人对他表现出更加深重的恶意。

他们想要将这偶然摔落地面的曾经的头雁踩在水潭里，折断他的翅膀拔掉他的羽毛，让他再也飞不起来，好让不过是雀鸟的自己相信，大雁也没什么了不起。

 

这倒是值得引起反思的体验和经历。虽有些失望，但奥默里克很容易地便接受了这样的背叛。对那些刺耳难听的话，他不作任何回应，只专心埋首于书本。

那场考试后他又有几次失利，看起来知识的遗忘并不仅限单科，他必须赶紧将所有的要点补回来，才能如预期那样顺利获得以首席身份毕业，进入教皇厅实现他为伊修加德人们谋福祉的理想。与他将要面对的暗流纷争相比，如今的这点无关性命甚至不会带来多少痛痒的麻烦，根本不值得他耗费任何经历与时间去抱怨或喊冤。

同时让他感到万分欣喜的是，即使在这样艰难的情况下，也仍有为数不少的同学，坚持着陪伴在他的身边，就像流水将泥沙洗淘而去，所留下的金子那样，依然故我地熠熠生辉。

那些好心的同学说着鼓励的话，羞赧却慷慨地将笔记本借给奥默里克。那上面的很多思路都是这位聪明的优等生过去曾给他们的启发，如今被他们拿出来，就像是接过蜡烛的人用其上的火焰再次点燃给过他们温度的火炬。他们为奥默里克的遭遇感到难过和不平，却又因自己能够有机会回报奥默里克过去的好意而暗自开心。

虽然实际上并不需要，但奥默里克没有拒绝那些承载着善意的笔记。为表慎重对待，他认真地翻阅它们，并在归还时上表达谢意的礼物。

 

时光飞逝，很快便抵达了学生时代的最后。

正如历史典籍和档案文献里记载的那样，奥默里克最终顺利毕业，并以极为优异的成绩跻身首席之列，按例被举荐进入教皇厅，成为新晋的圣职者。

本当属于他的事物，不管是知识还是未来，即使经历过波折和短暂的失去，终究都回到了他的手中。

 

后多年后已经成为高阶圣职者的奥默里克才知道，自己当年之所以会突然将那些知识遗忘，是由于某位同学暗地里在他水杯里投下消除记忆的药物所致。那位同学成绩优异，最终分数离首席之位只差一步之遥。如果奥默里克失去竞选资格，顺延后的机会将会让他获得进入教皇厅的机会。而他选择奥默里克为目标，是因为在三位最有利的候选人中，奥默里克的家庭背景最单薄，既不是开国时延续至今的名门家族，也没有亲戚担任高阶圣职，看起来最好对付。

哦，原来是这样。奥默里克叹息着合上那份来自死者的忏悔，既不觉得愤怒，也没有感到委屈。

时过境迁他已经几乎快将那时的失落与担忧遗忘，除了些许关于人心与交际的反思被他当作借以自省的明镜，其他琐碎的细节早已遗落在时间里，淹没在教皇厅圣洁的高墙内比云海更浩渺的迷雾中。

 

比起奥默里克波澜壮阔的人生中所遭遇的种种挫折，学生时代的成绩危机不过是微不足道的插曲。

2019-04-08


End file.
